


Dance

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Snakes, does it count as a kid fic if the kids are snakes but one of the parents is too, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale take advantage of the snildren being in bed and dance in the family room.  But, unbeknownst to them, they gain an audience.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 197
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist 1 includes . . .  
> "Can't Help Falling" by Elvis Presley  
> "At Last" by Etta James  
> "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri  
> "Angel Eyes" by John Hiatt

Aziraphale settled into his reading chair in the family room. A steaming hot cup of cocoa was on the table next to him as was his book. He sighed happily and opened to the place he left off, enjoying the peace and quiet. He and Crowley had gotten the children fed, bathed, and settled into bed. He heard the TV in the lounge and assumed Crowley was dozing on the couch. He loved it when the house was quiet like this, nearly as much as he loved the hubbub of his family when they are all together. With a soft sigh, he began to read. 

The lights in the room dimmed. Aziraphale looked up, frowning, and found Crowley leaning against the wall, grinning at him. 

“I say, Crowley, I’m trying to read.”

“Echo. Playlist one,” the demon said, slowly approaching the angel.

“Crowley,” he whined. “I finally have time to read without the children needing . . .”

Elvis came on the surround. Crowley offered his hand to Aziraphale, pulling the angel up to his feet. Crowley wrapped his arms around his waist and began swaying gently to the music. Aziraphale gave a happy wiggle and put his arms around Crowley’s neck. He rested his head on the demon’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck softly. Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s and sang softly with the music on the stereo. 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?” Crowley sang, as he danced with his husband. 

Aziraphale pressed closer. “Oh, Crowley.”

Angelica sat in the shadows on the stairs, watching. She knew she shouldn’t be peeking on her fathers, but they were in the family room so they couldn’t be having adult time. She rested her head against the wall, a tiny smile on her face. They were obviously so in love with each other. Maybe someday she’d find her knight in shining armor like in Rosa’s dumb books. Her knight had better be a dynamo on the football pitch and not be afraid of adventure. Or of Father. She liked the way Father held Azirafather closely, so loving yet so protective. There was never a question in her mind how much they loved her and her siblings. But seeing them like this showed how much they truly loved each other.

“Angelica!” Rosa whispered. “You’re supposed to be in bed!”

“Shhh,” Angelica hissed. “I had to use the bathroom and then I heard . . .”

Rosa padded over and sat down next to her. She looked toward the family room and gazed at the angel and demon dancing. It was so romantic. No matter how many romances Rosa read, there was no love story that was more romantic or more full of love than that of her fathers. Just the way Azirafather was looking at Father – she hoped that someday someone would look at her like that. So much love and trust between them for all to see as they danced in the family room in their sock feet. Father said he had loved Azirafather since the first time they had met, the first time he saw him smile. She thought that was so very romantic. 

“What’re you guys doing?” Datura whispered. 

“Shhhh!” Rosa and Angelica hissed. 

Datura joined their sisters, sitting on the step above them. They watched as their fathers danced and snuck in some gentle kisses. Father was so graceful as he moved with Azirafather. The music changed and Etta James began singing. They wondered if someday they would find someone who would accept them the way Azirafather accepted Father. Father was a demon, sometimes presented male, sometimes presented female, was chaotic, and sometimes a little too spontaneous. Yet Azirafather loved him fully and accepted him for who he was. They knew that they were too young to think seriously about relationships and love, but they were curious. And to be loved like Azirafather and Father loved each other – even as young as they were, they knew that was something rare.

Clem wrapped around the hand rail of the stairs and watched with his siblings. Father was singing with the lady as he gazed into Azirafather’s eyes. He wondered if someday he could master legs well enough to dance with someone. That someone would have to be okay with him in both forms and they would have to be friends first. Clem saw beyond surface with others so he could only have a deep connection with someone he trusted and really liked being with in all ways. Like Azirafather and Father, he thought – they truly enjoyed being together no matter what they were doing. They were friends and husbands and parents. Anyone who saw them could see they were deeply in love with each other. 

Aziraphale let one had trail around to stroke Crowley’s cheek. Crowley smiled at him and kissed his nose. He pulled his angel closer and spun him around gently. 

“Crowley, my beloved?” Aziraphale asked softly. “May I take off your glasses?”

Crowley nodded and let Aziraphale remove his dark glasses. His yellow eyes glistened in low lights. Aziraphale gazed deeply into the demon’s eyes before kissing him softly. 

“Hey! What’s going on?” Junior whispered loudly. 

“Shhhhh!” Angelica, Rosa, Datura, and Clem hissed. 

“What’s going on?” Junior whispered sitting by Datura. 

Rosa whispered, “Father and Azirafather are dancing. It’s so romantic.”

“Yuck,” Junior answered. 

Angelica elbowed his knee. “It’s not yuck. It’s awesome. They really love each other.”

“Bet they’re gonna have adult time later,” Junior snickered. 

“Junior!” Rosa hissed. “You shouldn’t talk about that. It’s private. Anyway, you’ll have adult time someday too.”

Junior made a face. “Nuh-uh.”

“Bet you will,” Angelica whispered. 

Junior watched as his fathers danced, gazing into each other’s eyes. Of all the siblings, he most resembled Father – even just slightly more than Datura and Angelica did. He knew that both his fathers were handsome men if the reactions of the ladies in town were any measure. Father regularly got his bum pinched by a lady when he was out. Therefore, it would only make sense that he and his siblings would be good-looking when they were older too. However, he wanted to be more than just a pretty face. He wanted what Father and Azirafather had – someone who had your back no matter what. He knew how much trust it took for Father to allow someone to remove his glasses. And yet, there were a lot of times that Father went without his glasses at home as did Junior and his siblings. They lived in a state of perfect love and perfect trust, set and maintained by their fathers. 

“I think we have an audience,” Crowley murmured as he kissed Aziraphale softly.

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale said, moving a little clumsily. “Maybe . . . maybe we should stop?”

Crowley pulled him closer and announced loudly, “Let’s go check on the kids one last time before bed.”

He giggled softly as he heard four pairs of feet running up the stairs and four bodies hitting their beds. He kissed Aziraphale again, pulling the angel tightly against his body. Aziraphale kissed him back, burying his fingers in Crowley’s shoulder-length hair. Crowley pulled back slowly, giving the angel his sexiest smile. 

“Come on, angel,” he murmured. “Let’s go check on the spawn and maybe have a little adult time.”

Aziraphale smiled softly. “Of course, my love. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedreeva for creating this 'verse.
> 
> Thanks to Quilly for the help with the music for Playlist 1.


End file.
